Dog Days
by rhea michelle malone
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide it's time to adopt, however the process isn't working out as planned so Blaine suggests an alternative. Marley and Me-esq future!Klaine. Rated T for some adult content, rating subject to change later on.


**A fluffy little future Klaine fic inspired by Marley and Me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Read, Review-enjoy:D**

* * *

><p>It had all began with a simple sentence.<p>

"I want a baby." Kurt had whispered one Sunday morning. They'd just woken up and had time to waste so Blaine had sat back against the headboard and pulled Kurt into his lap, his mused chestnut hair splayed out lazily on his chest. Blaine leaned down to nuzzle the top his head and planted a sweet kiss there,

"I know." He responded delicately, tilting his head to kiss Kurt's temple. His manicured eyebrows scrunched as he shifted to see Blaine face-to-face, straddling him casually.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Blaine's mouth twisted up into a grin as he leaned forward to collapse the space between their lips. It was soft and lazy, just like the Sunday morning going on outside their bedroom. They parted, though their faces remained only a breath from each other,

"You didn't answer my question." Kurt pointed out, his eyes flicking up to meet Blaine's. The curly haired man could help but grin a little as he leaned back,

"You're just so easy to read." Kurt crossed his arms huffily, "I resent that." Blaine only smiled again, his eyes twinkling in the dim light streaming in slits from the window beside their bed.

"Every time we go to the grocery I see you smiling at them and waving and making faces. Plus," He paused, ignoring the blush rising in Kurt's cheeks, "I found your copy of Pottery Barn Kids. I think every crib in that magazine was circled." Kurt bit his lip and his eyes wandered down to his hands. Blaine crooked his pointer finger and placed it under his chin, bringing their focus to each other once more.

"Hey. Don't be embarrassed…I've been thinking about it too. For a while now, actually. I would like nothing more than to have a kid with you." He replied earnestly, because well, that's exactly what he'd been thinking since even before they'd gotten married. Kurt's face softened and his lips parted ever so slightly as his head lowered-the look he uses when he wants to be kissed. Blaine obliged, using his finger under Kurt's chin to tilt his head up, his tongue sliding between Kurt's open lips with ease.

"Does this mean we're on the same page?" Kurt asked as their lips parted gracefully.

"I suppose it does." He replied, pulling Kurt closer to him so that he sat perched on his hips instead of his thighs. Kurt placed his slender hands on Blaine's chest as he settled in to the new position.

"I've already kind of been researching adoption stuff…" Kurt murmured as his fingers gripped mindlessly at Blaine's cotton T-shirt, "It's not going to be easy." His voice was sullen and Blaine felt it sink in as he realized the truth behind his statement.

"We'll try our best." He whispered into Kurt's hair as he pulled him down.

* * *

><p>It had been almost four months and they still had no luck. They had been close a few times, but nothing seemed to work out. It was putting a strain on them both, especially Kurt, who liked to keep his emotions bottled up for long stretches of time-until they exploded in unhealthy ways, usually by anger (which he projected onto Blaine) or by crying himself to sleep.<p>

Blaine tried to be supportive and not fight back when Kurt yelled at him or to not cry when he had to see Kurt broken and upset. It was no easy task.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice drifted quietly in the darkness of the living room. Blaine stirred from his place on the couch where he was sleeping that night after Kurt had kicked him out of the bed.

"Yes?" He asked, ashamed at how annoyed his voice sounded. He heard a sniff as Kurt flicked on the lamp. Blaine sat up,

"I'm sorry." Kurt's lips quivered as he stood in the doorway beside the couch in his boxers, his eyes red and puffy. Blaine's face softened, he'd been crying.

"Come here." He said quietly. Kurt nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat as he sat down on the chocolate brown sofa.

"You know I love you, right?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide and sincere as he took both of Kurt's hands in his, glancing down at the wedding band. Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

"You told me from the beginning this was going to be hard. And it has been. And I know how bad you want a baby. You would be a wonderful father, and you _will _be-when the timing's right. For now though," He wet his lips as he shifted to face Kurt even more, "working yourself up like this is not doing you any good. It's not going to make this any easier." Kurt nodded, looking somewhat ashamed of himself.

"We're not going to give up. We're going to keep trying until something works out. But in the mean time," He said softly, placing his hand on Kurt's cheek, "can you try and be happy? I hate seeing you like this. It breaks my heart." His voice, though thick and gruff from his sleepiness, cracked a little at the end. Kurt inhaled slowly before he placed his hand around Blaine's wrist and moved it down to his waist. Blaine took the hint and pulled him into his lap, placing both his hands on Kurt's hips as their lips met.

"I love you. More than you'll ever know," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck, "Come to bed with me?" He asked innocently, shifting his weight a little in Blaine's lap. Blaine nodded, squeezing his hips reassuringly,

"I'd like nothing more."

* * *

><p>It was getting better, though Kurt was still obviously hurt. Every time Teen Mom came on and the couples were arguing and neglecting the baby he'd spat at the TV, "Those buffoons can have a kid but we can't?" Blaine would sigh and nod in agreement, "I know, hon. Don't worry, we'll have one soon enough."<p>

Soon enough was taking an awful long time to get there, however. Blaine knew he had to do something because neither of them could go on living like this, desperately longing for a family that may never be complete. It was on the drive home one Thursday night that he saw it.

"Corgi puppies for sale!" The sign read. The light bulb clicked on instantaneously.

"Kurt! I had an idea!" Blaine practically shouted as he swung the door open excitedly. Kurt turned slowly, his eyebrow cocked in amusement at his giddy attitude.

"Good for you." He smirked sarcastically as he pulled the casserole out of the oven. No sooner had he set it down on the stove top to cool then Blaine had rushed to his side, took his face in both hands and planted an unforeseen kiss on his lips. Kurt blinked his eyes open several times before taking a step back,

"Wha-what was your idea?" He asked, taken a little aback by the ferocity of the mouth assault.

"Well, while we're on the wait list for that adoption agency in Michigan, I was just thinking, why don't we get a puppy?" His eyes were bright and wide and Kurt had a hard time telling him no,

"I don't know…a puppy? Puppies need backyards and long walks and someone to keep an eye on them during the day, all we've got is this little condo." He shook his head as he opened the cabinet and pulled out two plates for them.

"Kurt, it would be good prep for when the baby gets here-it's like a dry run. We get to feed it, play with it, take it to the vet for check ups, potty train it-plus, puppies are adorable. And you always used to say you wanted a dog one day." He pointed out, following after Kurt as he walked over to set the table.

"Yes, I said I wanted a dog _someday. _After we have kids and a _house. _A house where the dog would have space. This place is too cramped for a dog."

"Not if we get a little dog." He snapped right back. Kurt sighed, smoothing off the table cloth.

"Look, it's a good idea, I don't deny it. I just…I mean…I want a family. And dogs aren't the same as kids." The sadness was evident in his voice. Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's affectionately,

"We are a family. You and me. And no matter what species is added in to the mix, it's still making our family grow." He explained softly, Kurt's eyes flickering from Blaine's to the table cloth and back again, "Plus, like I said, it would be good practice for when we actually are dads." He added in attempt at a logical argument. Kurt sighed, "Just…let me think about it." Blaine gave his hand an excited squeeze and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before serving them the casserole and pouring their nightly glass of red wine.

It wasn't until Blaine leaned over to turn off the lamp when Kurt muttered, "We can get a puppy." It sounded drowsy and Blaine wasn't exactly sure if he'd heard correctly, but Kurt looked sincere.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, forgetting about the light, "You mean it?" He couldn't help the excitement that edged in his voice. Kurt grinned and snuggled into Blaine's side, loving how his cheek felt against his naked torso,

"Yeah. I mean…I _have_ always wanted a dog and it _would_ be good practice…I was thinking the other day…we want to be parents so bad but…are we even ready for it?" He looked up at Blaine, his insecurity evident in his glasz eyes.

"I've been thinking about that too…well, not about you. About me. I don't know if I'd make a very good dad. I never had a good one around growing up…I don't want to turn out as shitty as mine." He admitted, his voice small and somewhat sorrowful. Kurt frowned and un-snuggled himself, sitting straight up as he wrapped his arm around his husband,

"Blaine Anderson. You would make a wonderful father." He said, his voice confident and set in stone, he planted a kiss to his temple, reveling in the feeling of Blaine's soft curls brushing against his cheek.

"You really think so?" He asked, slinging a leg over Kurt's as he cuddled into his side. Kurt petted the top of his head, lacing his fingers through his curls,

"Definitely. You are the most caring, loving man I've ever met and you are nothing like your father. Which is why I think you should be the one to take the dog out on walks." He grinned as he turned out the light before Blaine had time to protest.

* * *

><p>They drove out to the local animal shelter the next afternoon, holding hands over the cup holder compartment the entire way. As they pulled in to the parking lot Blaine glanced over at Kurt and they exchanged eager smiles.<p>

The pound was nothing fancy, just row upon row upon row of dogs-some big and burly, some scruffy, some hyperactive. All of them barked and whined and cried as the two men passed them, begging to be brought home, to be loved.

"I just want them all." Blaine admitted as he cooed at an old, weary grey hound. Kurt nodded, "At least this place is a no-kill shelter so none of them have to be worried about being euthanized to conserve kennel space." He reasoned bluntly as he waved hello to a scrappy mutt.

"How are we supposed to pick?" Blaine asked, kneeling down to stroke a skinny Labrador through the bars.

"Well…we need someone a little smaller, I mean, we'll move into a house one day after the adoption process works out and we save up some money but for now we need a dog that fits in the condo." Kurt reasoned, making his way to the next row of animals.

"Nothing yippy though." Blaine commented, scrunching his eyebrows as a dog (which looked more like a squirrel), barked at a pitch that Blaine was sure even Kurt couldn't reach.

"Agreed." Kurt managed before stopping dead in his tracks. He cocked his head to the side in an adorable way that made Blaine want to squeeze him e TheTheThebefore bending down to get eye level with the new friend he was making.

Blaine approached him, planting a hand on his shoulder before kneeling beside him to see perhaps the fluffiest dog either of them had ever laid eyes on.

"Wow. He's beautiful." Blaine murmured, reaching for his chart which was hanging on the outside of his cage.

"Hey there, little buddy." Kurt smiled, his voice even higher than normal as he reached a hand between the bars, rubbing his thumb over the top of the dog's head.

"His name is Reese. He's three months old and he's a Chow Chow mix. They found him at the local Sonic begging for food." Blaine read aloud, glancing down at Kurt interacting with the long haired black puppy. If it were possible for dogs to smile then Reese was definitely smiling at Kurt. His fluffy tail swayed back and forth as the two men grinned pleasantly at him. They stood there for a while, interacting with him and petting him, cooing at him and rereading his chart.

"We'd have to get him shaved in the summer time." Kurt pointed out as he ran his slender fingers through the dog's fluffy mane. Blaine nodded in agreement,

"He's up to date on all his shots, though. That's a plus."

"True." Kurt mused, ruffling the dog's hair up again and patting it back down affectionately.

"He hasn't been neutered yet…" Blaine noted, a twinge of doubt in his voice. Kurt bit his lip, "Maybe he won't have to be. Maybe he'll be very in control of his hormones." Blaine smirked and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Well if it becomes a problem we could always just go have it done." Blaine added. Kurt glanced down at the puppy and then back to Blaine,

"You say that like we've decided already." His voice was calm.

"I like him. I think he'd fit right in with us." Blaine responded quickly, their eye contact resolute. Kurt inhaled and ran his hand over the dog's head once more before standing up.

"I think we've found ourselves a puppy." He said with a sense of quiet finality. Blaine nodded, suppressing his smile, but letting his amber eyes shine with excitement. Kurt's lips twitched upward and he held out his hand which Blaine took happily before they strode off to the front desk to fill out the adoption papers.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter one! Also, I know I've been neglecting my other multi-chap Dalton verse fic (Windsor Cat), but it will soon receive some love as well.<strong>

**My classes resume from summer holiday tomorrow so wish me luck and I will try to write/post on weekends! **

**Love to you all, **

**~Rhea  
><strong>


End file.
